


Always Prepared

by Owlgirl155



Series: Independence High School [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: I appreciate all comments and suggestions, I have no idea where this came from, I wrote this at midnight so if there are a lot of typos I'm so sorry, James is a cinnamon role hopelessly in love with Thomas, Jeffmads is the main focus here cause there are not enough fics for them on here and it bothers me, Lams is a minor relationship here, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, first multi chapter fic on this site, i love you all so much, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlgirl155/pseuds/Owlgirl155
Summary: James Madison is a calm person who gets things done in a timely manner. He keeps his emotions inside so he does not bother himself or anyone else. The only person who can make him flustered or show any emotion at all is Thomas Jefferson, professional pain in the neck.





	1. James Really Needs to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all like this and let me know what you think!

James was a calm, collected person. He thought out every argument and examined every point of view. He knew the opposition’s argument better than they did. He knew every single hole, every single weakness. He could turn their strengths into their weaknesses with ease. Even his opponents said he was always the most prepared for any debate, and he could not, for all his modesty and shyness, find it in himself to disagree. 

James was always a cool, collected, and reserved person. There was only one human who could turn him into a stuttering, blushing mess. Only one person who could fluster James into submission, even when he knew he was right. And that person was Thomas Jefferson, a flamboyant, rude, pain in the ass who annoyed every single person he knew to their wits’ end. 

At least, that was what James was thinking about in history class as Thomas and Alexander Hamilton argued about who was better, Theodore or Franklin Roosevelt. James could not even contribute because he was so taken in by Thomas. The way his curly hair bounced into his face when he got angry, or how Thomas’s large, dark eyes sparkled with anger and intelligence. The way he moved his hands in a whirlwind around him when he spoke. How his crisp, clear voice rang out, contrasting with Alex’s slightly deeper one. Even the way he scowled at Alex, with furrowed eyebrows and lips pursed together, desperately trying to keep himself from interrupting his opponent. He barely even registered what Alex was saying. James was absolutely starstruck. 

He was hopelessly entranced by the man, James realized reluctantly. 

Finally, a deep voice cut into the argument, making both Alex and Thomas shiver and face their teacher. 

“Boys, while I appreciate your love of history, I must remind you that we are not even close to learning about either of the Roosevelts yet. We are studying the Civil War. Save it for another day.” Mr. Washington spoke with deliberate calm, as if his temper was just about to get the better of him.  
“Yes sir” both students slumped back into their seats in a way that made James bite back a chuckle. They had vastly different principles, and would claim to be polar opposites, yet they were more similar than they realized. They were both passionate about what they believed in, and determined to make it happen. They were both confident and loud in a way that James could never be. 

The bell signaling the end of class finally rang. As the students packed their backpacks, Washington assigned homework:  
“There is nothing to do except study for the test next class. Have a good day class.”  
“Thanks Mr. Washington” James almost whispered as he scurried out of the room.

He thought he was safe when he came face to face with Thomas in the hallway, a smirk permanently plastered on his face. 

“Hey James, have you had English yet?”

James almost stopped breathing as Thomas began to walk in step beside him. 

“No, why?” James let out a shaky breath and prayed the beautiful boy beside him had not noticed.  
“Oh, I was wondering how the test went. Dr. Franklin’s tests befuddle me to know end.”

Befuddled? What a strange thing to say, yet it rolled off his tongue like it was an everyday word. James knew this had to stop. He had to pull himself together and subdue the butterflies in his stomach. Thomas was just an everyday person, just like him. He was not perfect or Godlike. Hell, Thomas even annoyed him at times, especially when he fought with Alex. Their rivalry was absolutely ridiculous. There was this one time they argued about which brand of slipper socks was more fuzzy. James tried to maintain his cool. What else did he not like about Jefferson? He flirts with every girl, even Angelica Schuyler, who punched him the last time he tried to make a move on her. He has a very odd friendship with John Adams. They can go from fighting and bad mouthing each other to being best friends the next day. James did not need a person in his life like that. Did He? James groaned internally. Why couldn’t he make this feeling stop? 

“Yo, James? You in there?” Thomas waved his hand in front of James’s face.  
“What?” asked James, jerking himself from his thoughts. He realized they had stopped at Thomas’s locker.  
“Before I forget, can you help me study for Washington’s test, I really want to beat Alex’s score this time.”

James bit back an irritated sigh. 

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you need.”  
“Cool! Here’s my number, I will text you the address.” Thomas started jotting down his number on James’s hand. It took James a minute to breathe again. His brain refused to function and only could muster “He is touching me oh my goodness, oh my goodness.”

James sat down in his next class, math with Mr. Lee, the most incompetent teacher on the face of the earth. Before Mr. Lee walked in. He typed the number into his contacts and texted:

James: Hey it’s James

TJeff: Hey the address is 413 Monticello Ave. See you tonight ;)

James was briefly confused about the winking face, but he played it no mind. There is no way Thomas Jefferson could possibly mean it suggestively. He was smart, bold, and popular. He would never go for a quiet and shy guy like James. Hell, he didn’t even know if Thomas was attracted to guys. He found it unlikely, given all the flirting he did was with the opposite gender. James sighed. “Why are all the hot guys straight?” His irritated brain asked. 

“Hey, James, are you ok?” Aaron Burr was looking at him with a concerned look in his eyes. “You were staring into space, are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine” James smiled at Aaron as Mr. Lee walked into the room. He might be able to become friends with guy he had a crush on. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! I'm very excited for this next chapter because Monroe comes in! Monroe and Madison were very close and they will be in this fanfic. I don't know how to write Monroe so wish me luck


	2. James and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Monroe gives relationship advice while he fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So James Monroe is kind of me when my friends have crushes... Oh well.

James did not have many friends, but his closest shared his name.

James Monroe was much taller than his slight friend, more confident, and more sensitive. He had gotten James through break ups and crushes; he was always there for him. If anyone could help James Madison deal with Thomas, James Monroe was the one. James tentatively brought up the subject at lunch.   
“Hey Monroe, I need some advice” They used last names with each other to avoid confusion.  
“Alright Maddie, who’s the girl?”   
James winced at the nickname. “It’s not a girl. It’s Thomas.”  
Monroe’s eyes widened. “Jefferson?”  
James nodded and picked at his sandwich, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.   
“Finally!” Monroe almost leaped from his seat with joy. “You’ve been pining over him forever!”  
“But it’s a guy!”  
“So? Mads you’ve been out longer than I have!”

Yes, in addition to sharing a first name, they were also both bi. For people with such opposite personalities, they had an awful lot in common. 

“But I haven’t dated anyone in a while” James muttered  
Monroe rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t make your orientation invalid. You just don’t get crushes very often, it’s ok.”  
“But what if I screw up again.”  
“Dude, Kitty wasn’t your fault. She was just a--”  
“Don’t talk about her!” James came the closest he had ever come to snapping at Monroe.   
Kitty was James’s first (and most recent) girlfriend. She broke up with him and then started dating some guy named William within a day. It was obvious she had been cheating on him, but he never confronted her about it. Monroe, the ever helpful friend, was there for him. As Monroe was always in tune with his emotions, he helped James understand his own. He did not feel romantically attached to her anymore, but it still wounded his pride. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Monroe looked down quietly, hiding the hurt on his face. “Anyway,” he continued with a smile, “why are you bringing up Thomas now?”

With a straight face, James lifted his right hand from his lap to the table. Monroe almost died laughing.

“He wrote his number on your hand? He totally likes you! I already ship it!” Monroe was a bit of a fangirl when it came to his friends. 

“It’s not like that, he wants help studying.” James mumbled  
“I’m sure that’s not the only thing he wants help with.” Monroe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Disgusting.”   
“William Daniels would be proud of your impression of him.” James’s favorite movie was 1776 and he would quote it at Monroe whenever he could.  
James rolled his eyes at Monroe.   
“Mads, this is great though! You can talk to your crush like a normal human being!”  
“Ewww, no. I am too awkward Monroe. I’m not like you.”  
“You are just shy, that does not mean you are fated to always be awkward. Besides, your awkwardness makes you more adorable.” Monroe was beginning to fangirl again.   
James was so done with Monroe at this point, his friend was way too optimistic about this.   
“Just talk to him and see how it goes, it will all work out. I’m sure of it.”  
James smiled at that. No matter what, he would always have Monroe.

That’s when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. James threw out the remainder of his food and scurried off to physics. He had to walk all the way from the first floor, where the cafeteria was, up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. Meanwhile, Monroe only had to go to the second floor to find Dr. Franklin’s room. Monroe sauntered into english as he realized he forgot to study for the test. Oh well, he’d be fine (he never studied for anything). He took his customary seat in the back by the large window just as Thomas Jefferson walked in. 

“James, I meant to tell you earlier, but you will never guess what happened.”  
Monroe looked up. He knew what he was going to say, but instead replied sarcastically. “Did Kraft start making a new kind of macaroni?”  
“ “What no. I getting Madison to come over to my house today”

Monroe smiled. It would be so much easier when his two friends stopped their pining and realized how hopelessly they were in love with each other. It was so painful for him not to tell Mads that the object of his affection reciprocated his feelings, but he could never do that to Thomas. He was an asshole to almost everyone else, but he had helped James when he was about to flunk out of high school last year. Thomas made sure Monroe understood everything, from participles and predicates to geometric proofs and the distance formula. He was always willing to help his friends, even if he was a jerk sometimes. Monroe admired him so much for that. 

“Why don’t you ask him out.” Monroe asked. He knew Thomas would have to make the first move. 

“Are you sure he likes guys?”  
“Dude, he came out to like, last year.”  
“I don’t pay attention to these things.” Jefferson waved his hand dismissively as Monroe.   
“Hello class!” Dr. Franklin hobbled into the room. His legs tormented him, but he refused to stop teaching, or even get a wheelchair. No one knew why. “Take everything off your desks. Thomas, pass out the scan-trons.”  
Monroe could not stop smiling as he took out a pencil and put everything under his desk. Maybe his friends could finally find the happiness they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes!  
> James Monroe was around 6 feet tall while Madison was 5'4. I picture Mads as a tinier version of Oak, in case you were wondering.   
> Kitty Floyd was Madison's first love. She did leave him for another man named William Clarkson and he never got over it. When he was around 80, he found two letters he had sent to Jefferson and inked out the parts mentioning her. I thought it was worth mentioning.   
> Thomas also did mentor Monroe, and help him study law.


	3. Dolley May or May Not Crush Thomas Jefferson

Thomas, as usual, turned in his test with thirty minutes to spare. He hated block scheduling, but at least the hour and a half long classes left an abundance of time for tests. He settled back into his seat and picked out his notebook from his bookbag. Thomas was a habitual note taker and he never let a day pass without recording everything and anything he saw. He started his list of expenses:

Morning : Dunkin Donuts  
One 8 ounce coffee $0.99  
One donut with strawberry icing $0.99  
Afternoon : Cafeteria  
One water bottle $0.99  
One grilled cheese sandwich $1.99  
One bag of Doritos $1.99  
Total For Today $6.95

Satisfied, Thomas started another list, one for all the good things that had happened to him that day.   
Good Things Today  
I got the last strawberry donut before Alexander got it.  
James Madison   
smiled at me.  
talked to me.  
is going to help me study!   
is so pretty and sweet and kind.  
And so smart  
Maybe he will fall in love with me.  
Classes  
Fought with Alexander and totally won  
Chemistry went well  
James Monroe thinks I have a shot with James  
English test went w--

Suddenly, a strange hand pulled his notebook off his desk. Looking up, Thomas realized it belonged to Dolley Payne. James’ friend, his brain supplied helpfully. 

He was screwed.

Dolley bit back a chuckle as she read the whole list Thomas wrote about his crush. Thomas prayed that he would just have a heart attack and die in that very instant. She scribbled back a note:  
You hurt him and I will end you, but you guys would totally be cute.  
Thomas almost died while he read the note. James’ friend approved of him? It took all of his self control to not scream at the top of his lungs. He remained composed as he wrote back:  
I can promise you that I will never hurt him if I can help it.   
Dolley appeared satisfied with this response, but she continued writing out what appeared to be a list of some kind. Thomas waited with baited breath. What could she possibly be telling him? Could she be describing the ways she would kill him if things went bad? He was terrified of Dolley (he was almost as scared of her as he was of Angelica Schuyler). He almost laughed when he got back the journal:  
James’ Likes  
Animals (especially cats)  
Reading (he loves romance novels, but he can never know I told you)  
He has an odd obsession with authors like Edgar Allan Poe and HP Lovecraft.   
His favorite movie is 1776   
His favorite TV show is Turn  
He LOVES cute sweaters

James’ Dislikes  
References to his height (seriously, do not)  
Do not, under any circumstances, wake him up before 10 on weekends  
Do not ever talk about the “bromance” between Daveed Diggs and John Adams. He will lecture you about how they were totally in love.  
Same thing with Lin-Manuel Miranda and Jonathan Groff

James’ friend really did approve of him! Thomas was about to cry tears of absolute joy. 

“Alright class, you can talk. All the tests are turned in.” Dr. Franklin announced. 

Dolley took the opportunity to interrogate Thomas. “When did you first start liking him?” she asked.  
“I-I don’t know. A while ago.” Thomas kept his eyes down cast. For all the fighting he did with Alexander, he was a fairly shy person.   
“What do you like the most about him?”  
Thomas paused. He honestly did not know and it took all of his self control not to blurt out everything. He liked the way he smiled and how it brightened up the room. He liked how his eyes always sparkled and how he always kept his composure. He loved how he always knew what he was talking about. He took it on himself to learn everything about a topic before talking about it. He adored the way he walked, like he always knew exactly what to do, even if it made him nervous. He liked the way James always listened to other people, even when he disagreed. Thomas just appreciated his existence, because James made his world a better place just by briefly interacting with him.   
But he could not say that, he had a reputation to uphold. So instead he said:  
“I like the way he is always willing to help people. I know I can be an ass, but James is still will to help me when I need it. He’s just a very sweet --”  
“Yeah, we know Thomas, we get that you are about to fangirl over your potential boyfriend.” Monroe interrupted loudly as he sat down behind Dolley and Thomas.   
“Wow James, could you be anymore discreet” Dolley asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him.   
“Actually, no, no I cannot.” Monroe obliviously replied.   
“I hate you both.” Thomas murmured as he laid his head on his desk in shame.  
“We hate you too it’s ok” Monroe laughed and Dolley nodded in agreement.   
Thomas shot them a glare.   
“We were kidding, chill.” Monroe laughed again. 

Thomas rolled his eyes as they both laughed at him. He just laid his head on the desk again. 

“Honestly, this might actually work, but Jemmy can take jokes better than he can.” Dolley muttered.   
“Yeah, for a shy guy, Maddie is weirdly good at that.” Monroe replied.   
“Can you two just leave me alone to die.” Thomas almost snapped, trying to maintain his composure.   
“No, because we are now emotionally invested in this relationship.” Monroe replied.   
“And we will make it happen” Dolley added cheerfully.   
“Brighten up, Tom! You get to see your boyfriend after school.” Monroe laughed.   
“Yes, and then you can flirt with him while you study, it will be wonderful!” Dolley giggled.  
“How do you know about that?” Thomas asked.  
“Oh, Jemmy told me.” Dolley answered nonchalantly.   
“Does he tell you everything?”  
“Yes.” Both Dolley and Monroe replied instantaneously.   
“Ugh.”  
Just then, the bell rang, saving Thomas from another moment of embarrassment.   
“If you hurt him, I will find you.” Dolley called after him in her sing-song like way. 

Just then, his phone buzzed.  
Lil Cinnamon Roll: Hey Thomas, I forgot my Mom has the car tonight, can I actually get a ride to your house after school?  
Thomas: Sure ;)

Thomas smiled. He was going to get even more time alone with James. This was getting very interesting.


	4. A Car Ride to Hell... And Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes home with Thomas and sees a new side to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little angsty, and a little fluffy. Its odd

James knew Thomas was rich, but honestly, who drives a freaking Bugatti to school? James’ parents were well off, but he was lucky if they let him drive their beat up Honda. 

He could have sworn he saw Thomas smirk as he pulled up. “Get in loser, we’re going to study.”  
James always appreciated a good Mean Girls reference, even if it was stretched a little. He sighed and hopped into the car, putting his backpack in the back next to Thomas’. He looked around, getting used to the new surroundings. It was mostly gray on the inside, with black, leather-like seats. That’s when he noticed that his seat was getting awfully warm.

Seat warmers? 

Thomas Jefferson had seat warmers in his car. 

“Are the seats too hot, I can turn them off” 

“Oh goodness no!” James laughed. “They’re great!”

They were both laughing as a figure stepped in front of the vehicle. Thomas halted to a stop and started to curse. James was shocked until he noticed who it was. 

Alexander Hamilton,.  
Thomas’ attitude changed immediately. “What do you want, Alexander?” Thomas seethed at him as he rolled down the window. 

“Oh I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Alex shrugged.

“ALEXANDER WHAT ON EARTH!” Another voice rang in the distance. 

James noted it belonged to John Laurens, another kid in his history class. The entire school thought they were dating, but both were too stubborn to admit it. Even Monroe, who didn’t like Alexander, shipped them so hard. Honestly, it was hard to not like John though. He always had a smile on his face and just brightened up the world around him. Everything about him was adorable, from his dark freckles to his hazel green eyes to his beautiful curly hair. Everyone melted around him. 

James, your gay is showing, he mentally chided himself. 

“John, can you please get him away from my car?” Thomas asked impatiently.  
“Sorry about that Thomas.” John sighed as he dragged Alex away.  
“But we have to finish our argument from history.” Alex whined.  
“Later, babe. Come on let’s go.” John said through gritted teeth.  
“Finally, honestly even I shipped it!” Thomas laughed at the couple in front of his car.

Alex turned beat red. “Go to hell, Thomas.” He jumped onto the sidewalk and finally allowed the car to pass. 

“Bye James, by Thomas!” John smiled as he followed his boyfriend. John could even get along with Thomas Jefferson. James sighed, some people are just too amazing. 

“So anyway,” Thomas exited the parking lot and made a left. “How was your day?”  
“It was fine. Monroe was being loud as usual, and I got an A on my math test!”

“Monroe was a pain in my but today, he almost blurted to my whole English class about-” Thomas stopped mid sentence. If he had not been driving, he would have clapped a hand over his mouth.  
“About what?” James prompted.  
“Nothing!” Thomas tried to recover. “He’s just so loud!”  
James wanted to know, but he did not pry further. If Thomas wanted to tell him, he would. He just had to have faith.  
He began listening to Jefferson again, and quickly realized his mistake. 

“Honestly, Alex is so stupid! John could do way better than him, but their personalities fit. You know? But still, like I don’t know what he sees in him.” 

James sighed. This was going to be an interesting car ride.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

James stared out the window with continuous awe. The houses in Thomas’ neighborhood were twice the size of his. 

When they pulled into Thomas’ driveway, James could not help but gape at the size of his new friend’s house. 

“Hey James? We’re here!”

James snapped out of it and got out of the car. He marveled at the brick steps leading up to the front patio. The house itself had pillars in the front with a double door that lead into the inside. That was also when James noticed that Thomas was frozen in place, staring at a silver Lamborghini.  
“Oh shit, my Mom is home.” Thomas muttered under his breath. “I was hoping she was working late tonight.”  
“We can do this later if you want.” James offered.  
“No, no it's fine.” Thomas tried to smile, but failed miserably. 

As they entered the house, James thought he saw Thomas twitch.

“Thomas, is that you?” A shrill female voice rang from what James could only assume was Thomas’ Mom.  
“Yeah, Mom. I brought a friend home if that’s ok.”  
A thin woman with darker skin than her son stepped into James’ line of sight for the first time. He disliked her immediately. She was beautiful, and had the same hair as her son, but there was an air about her that made James concerned for his friend. Maybe it was a harshness? James could not tell, but he was suspicious all the same. 

“What is your name, dear?” She inquired in a voice too sweet to be sincere.  
“J-James” James stuttered, staring into the taller woman’s dark, menacing eyes. 

She had the same eyes as her son, but the difference was clear. Thomas could be an ass, but the light shone through his eyes like stain glass windows. They looked like the chocolate river from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, smooth and flowing, constantly darting around the room and trying to absorb everything. His mother’s eyes were piercing, as if she already knew everything about you, and immediately disliked everything she saw.  
She looked disdainfully at her son. “Thomas, what did you get on your math test?”  
He looked down at his shoes. “93 percent, mother.”  
She frowned. “I expect a 100 percent next time, is that clear?”  
“Yes mother.”  
“You may go to your room as I assume you are going to study.”  
“Yes mother.” Thomas grabbed James and scurried up the spiral stairs to his room. 

“Sorry about that, she’s a pain.” Thomas apologized.  
“No its ok, Thomas.” James replied reassuringly. “She doesn’t hurt you more than what I just witnessed, does she?”  
“No, I’m fine really.”

They both knew it was a lie, but James did not want to press the issue and worsen Thomas’ discomfort.  
Thomas cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s study and beat Alex’s butt with this test.”  
James smirked. “Where do you want to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a Lams fanfic in this universe, I am not sure yet. Let me know what you think!


	5. The Most Awkward Dinner Conversation Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madison meets the rest of the Jefferson clan, and they have a surprising reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Between studying for midterms and personal family stuff, my life got a bit hectic recently. I am trying to post at least once a week, but we will see how that goes. 
> 
> This is probably trash, but I hope you enjoy!

“Can we go over the Election of 1864 again? I can never figure out why Lincoln chose Johnson as his Vice President.”

 

“It balanced out the ticket, and made the southern states still in the Union happy.” James replied without looking up. 

 

“Have you started studying for midterms yet?” James asked calmly. 

“Oh God, no.” Thomas replied. 

“AP Calc is gonna kill me.” James laid down on Thomas’ floor and stared at the ceiling.

“What do you have in that class?”

“A 97” James answered immediately. 

 

_ Who the hell memorizes their grades.  _ Thomas thought. 

 

“I could never take an AP math class, I would die.” Thomas laid down next to his friend. 

“You take AP chem with Dr. Adams though. He is the hardest teacher ever.”

“Eh, he likes me.”

“You openly despise him though.”

“I know, that’s why it's funny.”

James chuckled at that. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“His rotundity is so stupid when it comes to politics though.”

“Dude, he teaches Chemistry”

“So? He should understand what is going on in his country!”

“Thomas, dinner is ready if you and James want to eat” Thomas’ mother called from the kitchen. 

James saw the color drain out of Thomas’ face. He really did not want to go down the stairs and have to deal with his mom again. 

“Are you hungry?” Thomas asked. 

“I could definitely use food right now.”

 

Not wanting to be a bad host, Thomas led James to the dining room. 

 

_ Who the hell uses their dining room?  _ James thought.

 

James was aghast at how much food there was for just the three of them. Like, who puts an entire chicken on the table? James counted three serving bowls of mashed potatoes, two of green beans and basket of garlic bread twice the size of Thomas’ head, hair included. Suddenly, James realized he did not actually know whether or not Thomas had siblings. Thomas’ mother must have noticed his stare, because she started to speak. 

“Jane and Mary are at a friend’s house, but Martha, Lucy, and the twins will be down shortly.”

“Where’s Bet, Mom?” Thomas bristled, sounding unusually protective. 

“She’s somewhere, with her helper I assume.”

Before Thomas could reply, two shrill voices appeared behind James and Thomas.

 

“Mom, what’s for dinner?” A little girl jumped right into James’ line of sight, almost causing him to shriek. 

“Annie, it’s right on the table, you can SEE what’s for dinner.” A little boy appeared right behind her as he whined. 

“I wasn’t asking you, Randy” the little girl whined right back as she hopped into her seat.

“Anna, Randolph, aren’t you forgetting something?” Their mother chided.

 

That’s when they turned around and actually noticed James’ existence for the first time. 

 

“Woah, you’re really short” Anna gasped before she could stop herself as James looked down in embarrassment.

“Are you Thomas’ friend?” the Randolph asked with wide, dark eyes. 

“Anna, Randolph, this is James.” Thomas answered. “And Anna, he isn’t even that short, leave him alone.”

“But he’s like half a foot shorter than you.” Anna giggled in a way that made everyone in the room smile. 

_ More than that, he’s at least eight inches taller than me.  _ James gazed up at his friend. 

 

“Anna, behave!” Her mother had regained her composure and was back to her frosty self. 

 

Anna slumped in her chair without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Hey Mom, Thomas, sorry we’re late.” A girl a couple years younger than Thomas appeared. 

“Martha was trying to explain my math homework!” A smaller girl finished. She appeared to be a few years older than Anna and Randolph. 

_ That must be Lucy.  _ James took a mental note. 

They took their spots at the table just as Thomas and James were sitting down. 

“Who’s the new guy?” Martha asked between bites of mashed potatoes. 

 

James shifted uncomfortably in this seat. He hated meeting new people. It was bad enough meeting Thomas’ Mom, but there were so many children. James started to feel a little dizzy. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. They were just Thomas’ siblings, they were probably not monsters or anything. Hopefully, all he would have to put up with was more Thomas Jeffersons. He would most likely be ok, right? It’s not like they knew anything about him. He opened his eyes again to realize the siblings were all staring at him with wide eyes eerily similar to their brother’s. 

 

James Madison was sadly mistaken about his anonymity. 

 

“Oh you’re that James Madison. The really smart one Thomas sometimes fangirls about.” Lucy smiled while eating her garlic bread. 

“The one in his history class that knows everything about the Presidents. And is like really shy,--” Anna started. 

“But can tell really funny jokes.” Randolph finished for his sister. 

“The one who always gets one hundreds on his tests, but says, like, three words in class.” Martha laughed while scooping more mashed potatoes on her plate. 

 

Thomas looked like he wanted to fall to the floor, have a heart attack, and die in that very moment. James felt woozy again.

 

_ Thomas Jefferson, the very attractive, extremely annoying, ridiculously popular Thomas Jefferson talks about me!  _ James almost died right then and there. 

 

“Leave poor Thomas alone.” Their mother chided, but she was clearly enjoying herself. 

“I thought you would be taller.” Anna shrugged and went back to her chicken.

“Is that the most important thing to you right now?” Randolph asked, obviously frustrated. “Of course.”

 

It was dead silent for a few moments. Thomas shot death glares to every single one of his family members. 

 

James cleared his throat. “Uh, yes, I think I am that James Madison” 

  
The whole table, except for Thomas, laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the age differences between the siblings' relatively historically accurate. But there are so many of them oh my goodness! Elizabeth, "Bet" aka Thomas' handicapped sister, will make an appearance eventually. I just need to figure out how I am going to present her.


	6. Thomas Jefferson Wants to Die of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas remembers how he started liking James in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to leave poor Thomas embarrassed for too long, so here you go! I hope you guys like it!

After dinner, Thomas excused himself and went to his room. Leaving James to talk to Lucy about some new experiment she was cooking up, he locked the door and promptly broke down into tears. 

 

_ Why is my family so cruel.  _ He thought miserably. 

 

He just wanted a friend. A friend like James who was very smart and quiet and funny. A friend who laughed at his jokes and would listen to his rants and help him pick up the pieces when needed. 

 

That’s when he fell deeply for James, it was entirely an accident. But that’s how that type of thing always goes, isn’t it?

 

It had been one of the first days of school that year. He walked into his history class, and sat down near the front of the classroom. He pulled out a purple binder and made sure everything was in there: paper, dividers, extra pencils just in case. He surveyed the rest of the class. Alex, much to Tom’s displeasure, was sitting with his friends John, Laf, and Hercules. He gave Laf a small wave as he noticed that Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury had their heads together in deep conversation. Eliza Schuyler sat at a desk not far from him, reading some extremely thick book on Lin-Manuel Miranda. George King strut into the class like he owned the place and sat in the back near Charles and Samuel. 

 

That was when Thomas noticed James for the first time. 

 

He had seen him around before, and had borrowed his notes on more than a few occasions, but he had never paid close attention to the quiet, bookish teenager sitting a few feet from him. He knew precious little about him. He knew he and Monroe were friends, and had seen him leaving the GSA room a few times (Thomas never went because he was worried about how his mother would react if she found out). He knew he was in High School Democrats, but was more of an independent (because Monroe literally never shuts up). He knew James detested Donald Trump (also from Monroe ranting about Donald Trump). 

 

He had never noticed how pretty James was before. How his eyes lit up as he was reading something on his phone. How his smile made his eyes crinkle and his cheeks dimple in the most adorable way Thomas had ever seen. Or how he rolled his eyes as Hamilton loudly ranted to his friends across the room. He laughed quietly and Thomas almost melted. How could he have not noticed this adorable human before? This wonderful, human embodiment of everything Thomas loved was sitting in the same classroom as him and had been in his school since freshman year, and he had not even thought about him  _ once.  _ He had his fair share of relationships and crushes.  _ Martha, Sally,  _ and hell, even  _ Alex  _ for a week, but no one mentioned that unless they wanted to be punched in the face. This weird crush, infatuation, whatever it was, felt strangely different though. The hairs on his neck stood on end, his hands felt clammy, and he felt the blood rise to his cheeks. Thomas always knew what to say, but now he was at a loss for words over a guy he just noticed about two minutes ago. Even as Mr. Washington walked in and began teaching, Thomas could not pay attention. He was completely and utterly mesmerized by this amazing--

 

“Thomas Jefferson?” Mr. Washington called out the attendance. 

 

“Oh, here!” Thomas responded, shaking his thoughts away. 

 

“I’ve been told about you and Alex, so I will keep you as far apart as possible” Washington noted to himself

 

“Like that will stop us.” Alex shouted from his seat. 

 

A smirk played on James’ features, making Thomas melt again. 

 

Thomas was so fucked. 

_ Not in the way you want to be.  _ His perverted brain supplied helpfully. 

 

James looked up at him with a quizzical expression, and that was when Thomas knew he had been staring for an unreasonable amount of time. Thomas waved and tried to concentrate on the purple binder on his desk. As he looked down, he thought he noticed James blush, but that was impossible, right? There was no way smart, thoughtful, and quiet James Madison would ever blush over a smart ass like Thomas Jefferson. He was loud, insensitive, rude even when he was in the best of moods. He yelled his opinions out without much of a care, but James thought everything out. He was always calm, cool, collected, and prepared. He never made anyone feel bad (again, according to Monroe) unless they were completely wrong with no hope or chance of redemption. Thomas bit back a lovestruck sigh. Crushes are the worst things. They are all consuming fantasies that pull you into an impossible reality. 

 

He started talking to James more and more. Trying to flirt with winks, smiles, attempting to maintain eye contact. He even wrote his number on James’ hand this morning, the most cliche romantic movie trope he could think of, trying to give him a hint. But James seemed hopelessly oblivious to his advances. The smartest people always have the least common sense. It was the most annoying thing-- well maybe a close second to Alex’s existence. 

 

A loud knock brought him out of his memories and a sickening feeling to his stomach.

 

“Thomas?” James’ voice rang through the door with a surprising calm. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Thomas winced at his own voice crack. 

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

Terrified, Thomas opened the door, ready to face the rejection he almost definitely deserved. He closed his eyes, waiting for a slap across the face, or a punch, or some other form of rejection to rock his core and send his hope down in flames. 

  
He was extremely surprised when the door shut quietly and a pair of lips crashed into his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cheesiest thing I have ever written. I'm so sorry. BUT IT IS REALLY FLUFFY AND MAKES ME HAPPY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner, I'm working on crew for a play going on near my house. But I wanted to post the next chapter before the show tonight, so here you go.

“Wha-- how?” Thomas was completely startled and a little out of breath.

There are only so many surprises one person can take in a day. James looked just as dazed as Thomas while they stared at each other in confusion. James was the first of the two to realize why Thomas is so bewildered.

“Wait, you didn’t know?” He asked.

“Know what?” 

“That - that-” James stuttered a little. He did not think he would get this far. He swallowed thickly. “That I have been like - hopelessly in love with you since like sophomore year.” 

Thomas is startled. He did not know what to say. Does he say something cute? Does he talk about how James is so great and sweet and smart and how he could never ever deserve someone like that? Does he admit he feels the same way? Then where would their relationship be? Would they be friends still? Could they date? How would it work out? Thomas, in his bewilderment, cannot admit any of the gushy, romantic thoughts running through his head. So, he does what he always does in complicated situations. He reverts to being a sarcastic ass. 

“I did not even know you existed until this year.” He scoffs.   
“Oh, um.. I’m sorry. I’ll just--” Thomas stops James before he can leave the room.  
“Let me finish, I just --” Thomas takes a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I’m sorry, I revert to sarcasm when I don’t know what to say.”  
James, inspite of everything, rolls his eyes. “You are such a little shit.”  
“Yes, yes I am.” Thomas responds. “But I am also completely and utterly in love with you.”

They sat in stunned silence for a few moments, neither knowing exactly what to say.   
“Am I aloud to be a cheesy little shit” Thomas asked suddenly, getting James’ attention. 

James rolls his eyes. “Fine, sure, whatever.”

“James Madison Junior, you are the most amazing, adorable human I have ever met. You are so sweet and kind, you treat everyone with respect even if you do not like them. You never boast about yourself or talk about people behind their backs. It’s amazing and I don’t understand how someone like you can possibly exist. I’ll admit, I did not know you existed until I walked into Washington’s history class, but that is only because my head was up my own ass so much that I couldn’t focus on anything else. The first time I saw you sitting there, I knew you were important. I cannot call it love at first sight, because that would be too cliche, but I knew there was something different about you. I knew that you were a person I had to talk to, but I did not know if I could. How could someone so amazing like you even consider dating someone like me? Then I figured out that you and Monroe were friends, so I asked about you. I tried to be discreet, but he saw right through me. The more he told me about you. The more I heard from everyone, convinced me that there was no way in hell you would ever date me. I was heartbroken, but I thought I would at least try to be your friend. And now you told me how you feel the same way. That you have felt that way for even longer than I’ve known you’ve existed. I do not understand how that’s remotely possible, but I really hope I can figure it out. So, James Madison, will you go on a date with me?”

James sat in stunned silence. He didn’t know what to say. 

So he kissed Thomas instead. 

When they broke apart. James knew exactly what to say. 

“Thomas Jefferson, you are the most insufferable human being I have ever met. You are petty, rude, vengeful, and so many people see you as a one dimensional asshat. But I don’t. I see you as all of those things -sure- I mean you admit to being those things. But you can also be kind and sweet and be a beautiful human being. You say you don’t deserve me, which is insane! You don’t realize how wonderful you are. How amazing you are! And I really wish you would, so maybe I can help with that. So, yes, Thomas Jefferson, I will go on a date with you.”

“See! I’m not the only cheesy, gushy one here!” Thomas looked like he was going to run out of the room and scream from all the rooftops. James Madison was going to go on a date with him. 

“Wait, how did you know I wouldn’t like, slap you or something.” asked Thomas.  
“Well, see I asked Monroe for advice. His exact words were -- and I quote: ‘Go to him Maddie, my real life OTP needs to be legitimate.’ So, I saw the writing on the wall.” James replied smugly.   
“James Madison, you little shit.” Thomas laughed  
“See, we deserve each other. We are both little shits.” James declared.   
“Well, thanks, I think.”  
“How did you know my full name?”  
“Monroe told me.” Thomas replied nonchalantly. 

“Speaking of, should we tell Monroe?” James asked.

Of course, that was when Thomas’ phone buzzed. 

James the Fanboy: HAVE YOU GUYS KISSED YET. I NEED TO KNOW. I’M TYPING IN COMPLETE SENTENCES FOR YOU THOMAS. ANSWER ME.

Thomas looked back at James. “I think Monroe can wait a while. I want to see if he can figure it out on his own.” 

His phone buzzed again.

James the Fanboy: You little shit. YOU KISSED DIDN’T YOU. I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS. ANSWER ME!!!!!

“Yeah, he can wait.” 

James laughed. “He’s texting you right now isn’t he?”  
“Of course, what would you expect.”  
“That child will be the death of me.” James laughed again as he sat on Thomas’ bed.  
“So, where should we go? And when.” asked Thomas anxiously.   
“You’re the one who asked me out, you pick.”   
“You’re the one who needs to be impressed. So you tell me.”  
“You don’t need to impress me, you already have.”

Thomas blushed at that. If Monroe was going to be the death of James, what would James do to him?


	8. James Monroe and Dolley are not Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James may or may not have forgotten to tell Monroe they were dating.

Monroe slammed his first on the table. “HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN.”

 

James and Thomas looked at each other. It had been month before they remembered that they had not told Monroe yet. So they decided that that week during school they would finally tell him. 

 

Well, that was what they were going to do, but Monroe decided to burst into James’ house in the middle of one of their dates. 

 

Thomas got up to get the popcorn. He did not feel like dealing with an angry James Monroe. 

 

James spoke up first. “It has only been a month Monroe, it’s not like we have been dating for years or anything. It is not that big of a deal. Everything is fine. Calm down.”

 

Monroe was slightly furious. “Calm down, don’t you dare tell me to calm down. I once told you that I went on a date with Alex and you didn’t shut up for weeks.”

 

“Because you hate Alex, so I was confused.” James replied calmly as he watched his best friend pace around his kitchen. “He’s a pain in the ass.”

 

“I know, but he is an attractive pain in the ass.” Monroe retorted. “What were we talking about again?”

 

“James and I dating for a month behind your back.” Thomas reminded him as he sat back down after getting the popcorn. 

 

“Oh, right. Because you did not tell me and you are little shits.” Monroe remembered his train of thought. 

 

He stopped and stared at them for a few moments, then continued.

 

“I mean, I kinda knew, Thomas is the least subtle person on the entire planet. BUT I’M YOUR FRIEND! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THESE THINGS.”

 

“Uh … I’m sorry?” James mumbled.

“No, it’s fine. You are forgiven.” Monroe wandered over to the fridge. “Do you have food?”

 

“Can you leave me alone with my boyfriend, we are trying to watch the new episode of Supernatural.” The show came back on just then. 

 

“Hey, were you going to leave me in the car or--” Dolley stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“YOU HAVE SUPERNATURAL ON. I’SNT CASTIEL SO HOT OH MY GOODNESS”

 

“Hey Dolley.” Thomas and James waved. Monroe looked at her with anger. 

 

“YOU KNEW? YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

 

“What was I supposed  to do, tell you and betray their trust?”

 

“Yes, my best friends are in a relationship!  I need to have these things confirmed.” Monroe fumed.

 

“I thought you knew, Thomas is the least subtle little shit ever.” Dolley said nonchalantly as she tried to pull Monroe out the door. 

 

“I know but still. Hey why can’t we have food here.”

 

Dolley rolled her eyes. “I will get you food Monroe. Can we stop annoying Jemmy and his little boyfriend now?”

 

“I am both older and taller than him, Dolley!” Thomas called as he got up from the couch.

 

“Yes, but James is way more mature than you” Dolley replied, getting right into Thomas’ face.

 

“How is he more mature than me?” Thomas sputtered.

 

“Thomas, yesterday you challenged Alex to fight you on a cafeteria table for saying that Christopher Jackson was a better president than Daveed Diggs.” Dolley laughed at him and shook her head in dismay. 

 

Thomas was silent for a few moments. James just arched an eyebrow and went back to watching the show. Monroe started to laugh as Dolley dragged him out of the door, scolding him for invading the new couple’s privacy. 

 

“Diggs was way better.” Thomas shouted out of the door. 

“Can we go back to watching Supernatural now?” James asked his boyfriend. 

 

It was times like these Thomas realized he was so lucky. This was going to be different. He and James loved the same TV shows and movies. They liked the same books. They had similar political opinions. 

 

This beautiful person looking up at him cared about him. He made Thomas so happy. His eyes sparkled whenever he looked at him. His smile lit up the world and his very presence made Thomas’ feel so much better. 

 

Thomas’ world was a better place with James in it. 

 

“Fine” Thomas muttered as he sat down. 

 

James smirked. 

 

James Madison was a calm and collected person. He was always prepared for every single problem that could ever occur. No one could make him too angry or upset him to the point when he lost control. There was no person in the world who could possibly make him open up about himself too much. No one who could take his breath away or make him embarrassed just by looking at him. No one. 

 

Except, of course, Thomas Jefferson, professional pain in everyone’s side. 

 

James was a calm, cool, collected person. He always knew what to say or what not to say. 

Thomas was so much different. He just said everything that came into his head. He had no filter. But he had so much more to offer the world. He was annoying, but he could be sweet and considerate. He was an asshole, but he made James’ world a better place by being in it. He could be rude, but he usually knew when to apologize (expect when it came to Alex Hamilton, but no one is perfect). James kept Thomas grounded, and Thomas helped James find the courage he needed to speak up. They complemented each other well. Neither needed the other to function, but they helped each other grow. For the first time in a long time for both of them, they were happy. Finally, they were truthfully happy, and nothing could change that. At least not right then. 

 

James was a collected person. He kept his emotions to himself. He never expected to have a crush, let alone a boyfriend. He never expected that any of his emotions or feelings would be returned. He never thought he could ever keep a steady relationship. He thought he was too cold, too fragile. But he did. Somehow, some way, he really cared about Thomas. He never thought that could ever happen. He never expected, in his wildest dreams, to fall in love. 

 

And he was so glad that he did. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story guys! Thank you all for reading. There will be a Lams fic at some point in this universe, and more about Thomas' relationship with his mom. Thank you again for reading this fluffy mess.


End file.
